The End
by xaltanat.daimaou
Summary: This a very short story of what could have been one of Sebastian's previous contracts. He is under the service of a young woman who takes him as her lover. But the contract comes to an end and it is time to pay the price. This is the moment the demon butler devours his victim.


**THE END**

The elegant butler took a step towards the woman he had dutifully served. She trembled like a leaf in the wind, but didn't back away from him, even under the uneasy feeling his his demonic aura gave her.

"The time has come, my Lady." – he announced softly.

She averted her eyes, wringing a satin glove she had taken off. – "Do you know what makes me the saddest about this moment?" – she asked to the butler.

"Hn? What would that be?" – he asked candidly, showing animal fangs behind his charming, devious smile.

She turned to him and looked into the pools of blood of that demon in the guise of a man.

"That I won't see you anymore" – she said sorrowfully.

His smile widened. A gesture of false kindness; a last effort to soothe the damned soul he was about to devour.

"You will remain forever within me." – he replied gallantly, closing the gap between them, like an anxious lover that can't contain his passion anymore.

"Let that be my last comfort" – said she, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back while he snaked a long arm around her narrow waist and leaned down over her neck, supporting her head with his other hand.

She was barely able to contain her scream the moment he buried his sharp fangs in the crook of her neck.

Hot blood ran freely, bathing her breasts, staining her pretty dress with deep crimson that almost looked black.

He held her tighter against him, staining his always impeccable crow-tailed suit; his arms like iron clamps that retained her, barely letting her breathe; keeping her trapped against a chest hard as a rock. She couldn't help her labored breath come out as short moans.

"Your blood smells of your pain and tastes like your greatest sin" – The demon said, breathing heavily, bringing his blood and sweet-lie stained lips close to hers, almost brushing them.

She opened her eyes that were now brimming with tears.

Pain, abandonment, happiness, sorrow, release, pleasure, fear… all her emotions were there, in those round fragments of clear sky, covered by diamonds that were now rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"A wish so great of being loved… corrupted by lust consummated with a demon" – he proceeded with his seductive, deep voice – "nothing pleases me more than a pure heart choked to death by the dark desire for the forbidden pleasures."

"I-if m-my sin…" – she managed to say with great effort – "…was to l-love you… I gladly p-pay the price…"

"Love me?" – he asked, somewhat amused – "Love is for fools"

"Then, I w-will be a f-fool…" – she replied, struggling at each word.

She never backed up. Not even in the last second. A wave of pleasure washed over him.

Her words were true.

He seemed to hesitate, but there was no turning back. He watched as the massive blood loss drained the strength out of the delicate body he held in his arms and her eyes became clouded.

Slowly, he knelt, tenderly laying his victim down on the ground, without ever taking his crimson eyes off hers. He had enjoyed so many times looking at himself into those clear eyes and now they were lost in the emptiness beyond the gates of death.

He skilfully lifted her skirts, full of ribbons, lace and ruffles and placed his own body over hers.

He felt how she weakly responded to him, embracing his broad back with her delicate porcelain arms and welcomed him as always, ready to surrender to his every whim and delicious punishment, while he gave her the pleasure for which she had forsaken her soul.

They were one, one last time. She raised her legs, hugging the hellish servant's narrow hips with her remaining strength.

"I will give you my goodbye now, a midst an ocean of pleasure and pain. You will be mine and I will consume you in this moment and forever." – He purred in her ear.

She closed her eyes and abandoned herself in the swaying rhythm of her damned lover.

The glory, the pain, the terror of falling into a void and then being lifted again by claws digging mercilessly on her body, being taken in wings of darkness while waves of pleasure ran through her entire body like electricity.

Lightning and thunder, shadows and despair. With her back arched, she thought she'd fail to keep her body from bursting into pieces while he dug his claws and fangs into her flesh, leaving deep wounds that let out her blood, life and soul.

Soon they were in the middle of a sea of blood, where he navigated over wild waves, pain pushing pleasure beyond the limits of human endurance.

The demon had abandoned his human facade by now. Only his darkness existed, furious and feverish, crashing mercilessly over and over against the woman's body; scratching, tormenting, tearing his name out his mistress' throat in desperate screams; launching her into the infinite, beyond all imaginable pleasure.

She was lost in a burning sea of blood, fire, pain and pure bliss. Her moans and screams were not enough release in her agony as she struggled through her last moments.

After screaming the demon's name with all the strength that her abused lungs allowed before giving out, there came a second, a pause before the universe exploded into the vastness and the void.

"…I love you…"

Those were the last words that he heard from her. And she was no more.

Her sweet voice rang in the hellish creature's ears a couple of times like a ghostly echo. Its sound like a soft spring breeze, coming from a pure but tortured heart, corrupted by the seductions that he had offered while pretending to be nothing but a loyal servant.

But all contracts come to an end.

Black feathers swirled and the demon slowly regained his human shape.

He leisurely straightened his suit and smoothed his black, shiny hair with his fingers at the time he licked his lips, still savoring with satisfaction the essence of the soul he had just feasted on.

"Hmmmmm… what a pity…." – he thought aloud – "I really felt seduced by that woman. Ahhhhh… pleasure is so ephimerous…"

He sighed continued on his way, on the look out for his next contract.


End file.
